onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 359
Chapter 359 is titled "Bingo". Cover Page Volume: 38 Pg.: 27 Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 1: "A House in the Jungle". Short Summary Iceburg explains Robin's true motive for causing so much trouble. Long Summary Franky looks on as Usopp is easily defeated by Kaku as the CP9 decide to take him along with them since he has not given up being a pirate despite no longer being part of the Straw Hat Pirates. As Kalifa goes to tie him up, Kaku makes his way to the Going Merry stating that his evaluation of the boats condition was true and that it should be scrapped. He then releases the water sending the Going Merry crashing into the rapid waves leaving both Franky and Usopp to watch in horror. At the Galley-La Company, Iceburg begins to awaken to the delight of everyone there however, they are unsure what to do with Chopper since he saved his life despite being their enemy. Nami also begins to awaken and Iceburg asks for the others to leave while he talks privately with her. Although shocked and unsure by this, the shipwrights leave the pair alone. Once it is confirmed that Robin changed shortly after arriving on the island, he concludes that it must have been then that the World Government put their plan into action. After shocking Nami by telling her how both he and Robin have the ability to awaken a weapon capable of destroying the world, he recalls the events that unfolded while he was left with Robin guarding him. Upon the discovery that the blueprints he had was fake, Iceburg told her that he would rather give his life over than the blueprints. However, after she states she only wishes to learn history, the pair begin to argue with Iceburg finally asking why she would assist the World Government she hates so much. She then explains to him that she wishes for her wish to be granted and that she was given two conditions; to frame the Straw Hat Pirates and afterwards to obey the World Government. After being asked why she would agree to such things, it is learned that Buster Call, which summons five vice admirals and ten warships, would go against the Straw Hat Pirates if the CP9 wish them to for this one occasion as they were given permission by Admiral Aokiji. She continues to say that she had only been able to escape for twenty years as she had nothing to protect however, that is no longer the case and that her wish is that the six Straw Hat Pirates excluding herself, would get off the island safely. When he questions whether she cares that that would cause Pluton to be awaken and destroy the planet, she admits she does not care about that. Nami, shocked by hearing that Robin is doing all this for them, collapses in relief that she did not betray them after all. Excitedly, she runs off to tell the others the good news explaining to Iceburg that they will go and safe her as once they are decided upon something, they all become much stronger. While Nami attempts to awaken Chopper, he recalls what Sanji told him before they split up that day. At the Blue Station, the last train prepares to depart as Robin arrives to the waiting Corgi as Sanji watches close by. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *CP9 are taking Robin, Franky and now Usopp, as he is still a pirate, to Enies Lobby. *Despite Usopp's pleas, Kaku releases Going Merry out into the sea as the Aqua Laguna is about to arrive. *It is revealed that Robin did not betray the Straw Hat Pirates, instead she is sacrificing herself to keep them safe. *Sanji is shown waiting at the Blue Station where the Sea Train will soon depart to Enies Lobby. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 359 de:Bingo it:Capitolo 359